Tension Electrique
by LittleHelo
Summary: [OS Post tome 5 - Thaluke] Thalia n'a jamais pu faire ses adieux au seul garçon qui avait eu l'audace de voler son cœur. Et si les dieux lui accordaient une seconde chance ? De revoir Luke, une dernière fois ?


**Hey everyone ! :D**

 **Je sais, ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas posté... Et je reviens avec un One Shot Thaluke qui errait depuis un an sur mon ordinateur... Je ne fais guère des merveilles, alors que vous attendez cruellement le chapitre suivant de Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer. Peut-être que les vacances me permettront de continuer à l'écrire. Dans le pire des cas, sachez que je le reprendrai de _sûr_ cet été.**

 **J'ai certainement dû le poster dans le passé mais il me tient tant à cœur que je ne pouvais pas me résigner à le laisser prendre la poussière dans mon ordi. Les éternel(le)s fan(e)s de Luke apprécieront sûrement ! ^^ J'avoue que je l'ai écris pour apaiser ma souffrance... Pourquoi devait-il avoir une fin pareille ?! En bref, voilà ce qui arrive quand mes chouchoux n'obtiennent pas la fin heureuse qu'ils méritent!**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **Tension électrique**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rejointe les Chasseresses d'Artémis, Thalia ressentait une profonde solitude. Le cœur constamment lourd de chagrin et de tristesse, elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Ou ne le désirait-elle tout simplement pas ?

Thalia avait essayé d'être forte, insensible et indifférente devant tous. Elle avait même fini par croire son propre mensonge, priant son cœur de se taire malgré ses cris impuissants. Elle l'avait alors condamné en se résignant à la dure réalité, incapable de le résonner. Incapable de se battre pour l'unique homme qui avait osé voler son cœur malmené par tant de désespoir et de souffrance. Elle l'avait laissé poursuivre sa funeste voie, sans bouger le petit doigt pour l'en sortir, tentant tant bien que mal de protéger son propre cœur. Ou du moins ce qui l'en restait. Parce qu'elle l'avait toujours su : Luke n'avait jamais cessé de l'avoir entre ses mains, et il avait été détruit à la seconde où le fils d'Hermès avait rendu son ultime soupir, loin d'elle. Thalia n'avait jamais ressenti une pareille douleur à cet instant-là. Une lame glacée semblait l'avoir transpercée de part et d'autre, remuant la plaie déjà suintante et inguérissable qu'avait ouverte sa trahison. Le feu la démangeait tant que les larmes ne purent couler, évaporées avant même d'être en contact avec l'air.

Assise face au feu de camp, la fille de Zeus regrettait amèrement sa passivité. Son visage crispé baignait de larmes salées, de flammes rougeoyantes et dansantes qui n'atteignaient pas son organe vital. Cette chaleur bienveillante ne pénétrait pas en elle, ne la réconfortait ni ne la réchauffait. Elle frissonnait malgré la nuit clémente de cette fin d'été. Elle avait tant ressassé sa colère depuis sa mort que seuls des sanglots étouffés s'échappèrent de ses lèvres fines, ne se permettant toujours pas de craquer, de se montrer faible. Aucune insulte envers elle-même ne furent portées par sa voix, en dépit de ses pensées hautes en couleur. La lieutenante d'Artémis se reprochait la mort de Luke, tout comme celle de Jason, son petit frère âgé de deux ans à l'époque.

-Le pardon envers soi-même est essentiel pour effacer un chagrin, Thalia.

Comme prise en flagrant délit, la concernée essuya subitement ses larmes d'un revers de la main, se redressant légèrement. Mais sa déesse n'était pas dupe. Artémis n'avait peut-être jamais aimé un homme, mais elle pouvait comprendre la douleur de perdre un être cher.

Elle s'installa délicatement au côté de sa lieutenante, sur un vulgaire tronc de chêne déraciné. Toutes deux restèrent silencieuses à écouter le crépitement des flammes et le hululement d'un hibou. Nonchalamment, Artémis observa du coin de l'œil sa demi-sœur dont le visage paraissait translucide sous l'orange vif du bûcher, et décomposé avec ce regard vide. Ses yeux rougis et ses joues humides ne pouvaient que confirmer ses dires.

-Je pleure un ami, ma Dame, se justifia Thalia, la voix coincée au fond de sa gorge.

-Luke Castellan, n'est-ce pas ? embraya la déesse auburn. Et... Sais-tu pourquoi Zoé t'avait dit qu'il finirait par te trahir ? (Thalia tourna son regard bleu électrique vers la déesse archère, soudainement intéressée.) Elle voyait ce qui vous liait. Une fidélité incomparable. Une grande amitié. Un amour naissant. Tout ce dont elle avait été privé par la trahison du seul homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Thalia détourna vivement ses prunelles de la déesse, les rivant ainsi sur l'horizon ténébreux sans pour autant s'intéresser aux ombres démesurées et mouvantes du feu qui se projetaient sur les tentes environnantes. Instinctivement, l'eau déborda à nouveau et laissa plusieurs lignes chaudes et brillantes sur ses pommettes laiteuses.

Son cœur se serra un peu plus au souvenir de cette époque. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de savoir que tous connaissaient Luke comme le traître, le fils d'Hermès qui avait retourné sa veste. Mais il avait été aussi ce garçon espiègle, audacieux, et toujours trop exigeant envers soi-même. Ce garçon qui avait été le premier à avoir de la valeur à ses yeux et qui lui avait apporté un certain réconfort qu'elle avait tant cherché dans les bras de sa mère en vain. Ce garçon qui n'avait pas seulement dérobé quelques garnitures au passage… Luke était devenu si différent lors de son absence qu'elle avait dû le revoir pour se rendre compte de la gravité, sans même tenter de le ramener sur le droit chemin.

Dans un geste empli de rage et de colère envers elle-même, Thalia prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, refermant son emprise sur sa chevelure de jais. Ses lèvres tressaillaient, tandis qu'une énième goutte d'eau brula l'arrête de son petit nez retroussé.

-Je n'ai jamais pu avoir une réelle conversation avec lui depuis mon retour, s'indigna Thalia, la voix déraillée sous son tremplin d'émotions. Et la seule fois où j'aurais pu agir… Je… Je l'ai poussé dans le vide ! Le pire est que je n'étais pas à ses côtés lorsqu'il est parti, ma Dame. Je n'ai pas pu lui faire mes adieux, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Mais surtout qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prêter allégeance à Cronos pour être important, car il l'était déjà pour moi.

Sur ces mots, Thalia renifla avant d'expirer longuement afin de se calmer.

La jumelle d'Apollon compatissait au chagrin de sa chasseresse (malgré sa méfiance envers les hommes en général) mais seul le temps pouvait effacer une telle peine. Ou… la source elle-même.

La déesse auburn passa alors un bras par-dessus les épaules de sa demi-sœur et, avec une lueur complice dans le gris argenté de ses iris, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Une chance inouïe te sera accordée, ma lieutenante. Hermès n'est pas qualifié de « psychopompe » pour rien.

Quand Thalia releva ses yeux bleus électriques, elle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise de trouver le père de Luke à quelques pas d'elles. Habillé d'un chiton blanc et équipé de ses sandales ailées, Hermès présentait une mine légèrement grave, comme si l'idée de rendre visite à son fils le rendait nerveux.

Les yeux brillants, Thalia regarda Artémis puis Hermès, espérant sincèrement ne pas se tromper.

-Vous voulez dire… que…

Thalia mentirait si elle disait que son entrée dans le royaume des morts ne lui avait fait aucun effet. Dès qu'elle eut franchi les portes, un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine. La désolation et la mort – c'est le cas de le dire – empestaient le royaume, et, au centre de tout cela, Thalia se sentait à l'étroit. Son essence d'immortelle semblait lui interdire le passage, qu'elle avait malgré tout forcé. Car, il était clair, que ce n'était pas un simple halo qui l'empêcherait de parler à Castellan.

Le regard aussi vif que le symbole divin de son père, elle arpenta les lieux, aux côtés d'Hermès, aussi silencieux que les morts qui peuplaient l'Asphodèle. Au fil des minutes, son chagrin, qui pesait lourd sur son organe vital, muait. Le bonheur que lui procurait l'idée de le revoir la rendait plus légère, lui faisait pousser des ailes. Même Hermès ne parvenait plus à la suivre; Thalia fusait telle une flèche de son carquois.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le paradis des héros, les Champs Elysées, la fille de Zeus avait de gros doutes sur sa possible présence en ce lieu. Mais, comme l'humanité dit, l'espoir fait vivre.

-Thalia ?

L'intéressée s'arrêta abruptement dans son élan, reconnaissant cette voix masculine entre mille. Soudainement, le temps parut ralentir. Elle se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, émue, et resta figée durant une durée indéfinissable. Il était là. En face d'elle. Les cheveux légèrement plus blonds que dans ses souvenirs. Le sourire plus vrai que durant ses dernières années. Et les yeux… Jamais Thalia n'avait été si ravie de plonger les siens dans l'océan de ses iris. Ils lui avaient tant manqué, fait tant souffrir lorsqu'elle avait vu les yeux dorés de Cronos dans le corps de son premier amour. Il fallut qu'une larme déborde et coule doucement sur sa joue droite pour la réanimer.

Elle se précipita vers lui, furieuse, et l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt azur délavé. Son visage fut tout à coup à quelques centimètres du sien, tandis que le souffle froid de Luke chatouilla sa peau. Elle le scruta sévèrement, incapable d'exhiber une autre émotion que la colère. Une colère destructrice qui éclatait enfin au grand jour.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça, espèce d'abruti ? POURQUOI ?

Sous son regard de tueuse en série, Luke passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées – blessure que lui avait coûtée son héroïsme.

-Thal's… murmura-t-il après deux ou trois secondes d'hésitation.

-Je t'INTERDIS de m'appeler ainsi avant de m'avoir expliqué !

Sans plus la moindre hésitation, Luke se rua sur les lèvres bouillantes de la fille de Zeus. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie par le tact du fils du dieu voleur. Honnêtement, durant un quart de seconde, elle pensa à le rejeter et à garder son rôle de meneuse qui ne se laissait pas amadouer par les charmes d'un blondinet. Ses sentiments étaient malheureusement bien plus puissants qu'elle. Thalia se surprit même à s'accrocher à ce baiser. Ce baiser qu'elle avait toujours attendu et que le fils d'Hermès n'avait jamais eu le courage et l'audace d'exaucer.

Contrairement à toutes ses attentes, ses lèvres étaient chaudes et sucrées. Sans réfléchir, Thalia passa sa main sur sa nuque, puis l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Sa peau frissonna sous les douces mains de Luke qui se baladaient dans son dos lorsqu'elle approfondit leur baiser, lui transmettant tout son amour refoulé depuis tant d'années, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à lui.

L'air leur manquant, ils se séparèrent à regret. Mais Luke, conscient que Thalia allait finir par réagir, la colla à lui, son front contre le sien.

-J'ai fait tout ça pour te retrouver… Je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais…

Thalia riva ses iris sur Luke, mais les siens étaient fuyants.

-La douleur était trop intense. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé de t'oublier, de passer à autre chose. C'était impossible. Et… Et quand Cronos m'a promis de te ramener si je lui prêtais allégeance… Oh ! Thalia, je suis si désolé !

La jeune Grace l'observa, incapable de lui avouer qu'elle avait ressenti cette même souffrance ses dernières années. Ils avaient tous les deux, sans le savoir, mutilé leur cœur et joué un double jeu pour tenter de guérir les dégâts d'un amour de jeunesse.

Les larmes aux yeux et la voix oppressée, Thalia eut du mal à lui répondre sans buter sur ses mots.

-Luke… Je ne peux plus aimer en tant que chasseresse d'Artémis… Mais… Par les dieux ! Tu es le seul à qui j'aurais offert mon cœur et bien plus si rien de tout cela ne se serait produit !

A l'entente de ces mots, l'organe vital de Luke se serra douloureusement. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de construire une vraie famille avec elle ? Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en pleure en réalisant que rien ne se réaliserait ? Il déposa finalement un baiser sur le front de sa dulcinée puis lui murmura :

-Je t'aime, Thal's. Avant, aujourd'hui et à jamais.

La jeune lieutenante savait qu'il lui adressait ses mots d'adieu, mais cela lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle aurait souhaité que les dieux l'achèvent.

-Je te promets de ne jamais t'oublier.

-Je l'espère.

Il avait répondu avec son habituel sourire en coin qui fit chavirer le cœur de la jeune fille de Zeus, une fois encore. Ils se séparèrent pourtant, l'une appelée par les vivants, l'autre par les morts. Les larmes coulèrent. Leurs yeux n'exprimèrent que les sentiments ravageurs qui les consumaient de l'intérieur. Mais, cédant à ses pulsions, Thalia courut le rejoindre, lui sautant dans les bras. Elle l'embrassa comme jamais il n'eut permis d'embrasser. Elle incrusta en elle son odeur, son sourire et les émotions qui la faisaient papillonner, avant de s'évaporer devant ses yeux embués.

 **END**

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti ;) J'en serais absolument ravie.**


End file.
